Reality
by L.Roscelin
Summary: Kuroko is a fox hybrid that's caught/forced into slavery, Akashi is one of the most infamous pirate around the part. How will Akashi going to woo Kuroko over? Tags: AkaKuro! Comedy! Pirates! Setting in 16th Centuries! Akashi is Awesome! Sucky Grammar! LOL Cute Minor Pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**In Tortuga, Year 1593**

**Akashi Seijuuro (Empereor of Seven Seas)  
><strong>**WANTED  
><strong>**Dead or Alive 50,000,000$$**

Description: A pirate from southern seas with crimson coloured hair and single eye that consist of blood red with a red eye patch. Cruel and Sadist. Sly and swift.

"A~h, raised from 8 milion gold coins to 50 millions? Your job must be hard." hummed Satsuki while looking at the poster on the island of her bar.

"Urgh... The higher ups are furious you know? They tried everything with this Akashi Seijuuro guy but failed everything and sucessfully got all the weapon stolen by that guy." grumbled an over tanned navy captain. (Aomine: Screw you! I'm NOT over tanned A/N: XDXD)

"Woah, he even got you complaining, is him that good? " Satsuki was very surprised. Aomine catched numbers of pirates and never seem so stressed.

"Yea... He never raid towns for unknown reason and he always raid navy ships, merchant ships. Heck, even me never seen his ship after I tried to track him so hard!" Aomine groaned and accepted a cup of coffee from Satsuki.

"I heard from some drunk pirates, his ship looks just like any normal merchant ships from Britannia." Satsuki is an informat, she knows mostly about outlaws and is very smart at analysis. But sadly, she knows nothing about this Akashi Seijuuro.

"A lot of people also says that, he is not single eyed, he hides his other eye because it's the eye of demon. Just rumors, but nothing is good news about him." Satsuki warned Aomine sternly to not continues hunting the red haired pirate.

"Heh, I like challange more than this boring life!" Aomine grinned and left straight after finishing his coffee in one gulp.

**Underground, Black Market of Tortuga**

"Hoho, this is so rare!" exclaimed one of the nobles in the slaves section in front of a certain cage.

In the cage, laid a teal coloured hybrid that species are nearly extinct, fox. It was said that the fox race contained magics since ancient, and due to the selfish fear of their magic, human announced war against them.

In the end, the legends was fake and most of the "leftovers" of the war was killed or become slaves.

The fox's souless eyes looked blankly in front of him. Covering by a single piece of clothing doesn't seems to bother him eventho the filthy rich noble scanned him from head to toe. He once have 8 vibrant teal tails but the tails turned grey as he was dragged around by the slave lord with a chain connected to his collar around the neck without waiting him to stand.

"Ah! dear customers, you got nice eye, this is from the continent of Asia! We will be helding auction later, would you like to place your bid first?" Haizaki, a very cunning man offered.

"Sure sure! I'll place 80 thousand gold coins on him!" the noble is clearly interested in the teal haired fox hybrid. The fox hybrid grimace inside when he looked at the fat and obviously obese noble who covered himself in jewelries. Silently, he prayed that, he'll get a nicer owner than this pervert looking noble.

But 80 thousand gold coins was a huge amount. For a normal slave at least, but he is not really sure about himself. He's ears started to press down on his head in unease and tails naturally surronded himself. The nobles walked away to look for other stuffs. The slave lord a.k.a. Haizaki Shougo grinned and write down the nobles name with the biddings.

He was accidentally caught while playing with his brother, Chihiro 7 years ago. But the war broke out too suddenly and human spotted 2 of them, younglings playing without a care. Kuroko quickly hide Chihiro because he was younger and distracted the warrior before they could go after Chihiro.

Kuroko quickly throw the memories away as it will only bring sadness and worries. What happen to Chihiro? Will he be fine? Are him still alive? Is him okay now? The thought swarmed him. He started to frown.

"Boss! We caught another 1 from Asia! It was grey coloured and have 2 tails with white tips! ..." one man run down from the stairs connected to upper ground. Clearly just back from sailing.

Kuroko freezed. _Wait...GREY, 2 TAILS, WHITE TIPS, ASIA._ These thought make kuroko sense go crazy. His fur on the end of his tail starting to stands. His head chanting _NO PLEASE NO WHAT HAPPENED TO MUM AND DAD!? They should be protecting Chihiro from the humans!_ But sadly, reality are cruel as the sailor continued.

"There're 2 foxes that are struggling, so we're forced to kill it as they're very strong and trashed the cages. Funny, one of them are teal coloured just like this one we caught 7 years ago. While the other are grey. "

Kuroko felt like his world are crashing down. He's eye hardened. Slowly, he touched the cage's bar and pulled on it. It is the first time in 5 years he ever tried to pull on the bars. He was abused for disobediant. But he just...couldn't help himself, he wants to see his brother.

Haizaki was celebrating and too happy to notice Kuroko trying to pull the bars to get out. He quickly go to serve other customers other than notice the teal coloured fox trying to escape.

Kuroko watched, the cage covered by a piece of white clothing being moved down from the stairs. His nose was quickly assulted by a very very familiar smell. The smell of his little brother.

He panicked, he doesn't want his brother to be in this hell hole, He willingly become a replacement 7 years ago he don't want his 7 years to go waste. Tears started to pool around his eyes without him knowing, he started to cry without sounds, just tears dripping. With ears flat and tails tighten around himself.

_Do you, hate them?..._ Kuroko eyes widened as he heard a deep whisper from inside his head. _Do you, hate humans? _ the voice continued. "Who are you...?" Kuroko quietly asked. _Most people calls me Kyuubi, but please do call me Ogiwara Shigehiro, or i recommend! Ogiwara-chan~ _

_...Weirdo. _Kuroko thought

_Hidoi! (so cruel!) kusu kusu(sob sob) _

_You can hear what I think? _Kuroko was scared, was his despression so strong that he get imaginary friends?

_Ahahaha nope nope nope~ I'm your er...great great great grandfather sorts of thing? wait, that's not the important things here. Do you hate humans?_

_It is an important thing. How am I suppose to believe you? _

_Please answer the question T~T I cant help you if you don't answer it_

_Huh...? Well, I don't hate them... but, I hate them... it's like I'm not sure... some of them might be good guy after all. _Kuroko felt strange, he thought he hated them all along but when he really ask himself, he so confused

_Well then, hate them. _

_...wha- _Kuroko broken out of his trace as the white clothe covered cage placed beside his.

The red haired worker (-hint- -hint-) removed the clothe and looked at him with a single eye while the other covered by white bandages. The fox hybrid inside was terrified and hugged himself close with 2 of the tails between his legs, ears went flat sticking to his head and fur standing straight up.

Kuroko eye saw red when he seen how scared his little brother is. No mistake, the look, the scent and the colours was the same as 7 years ago.

Chihiro saw Kuroko and almost instantly throw himself towards the bars of the cage to Kuroko. He reach out for Kuroko tearily like he really missed him and scared at the same time.

"Kuro-nii!"

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

_oya oya(my my) aren't you going to greet your brother? _Ogiwara asked in a singing tone.

_It'll only cause him more trouble seeing even his own older brother helpless like this._ Kuroko turned his head away from the wailing Chihiro.

Both of Kuroko and Chihiro startled as the stage at the most deepest part of the underground black market bombed their sensitive ears with cheering of audience.

Kuroko quickly looked around for something anything, to escape. Bringing Chihiro with him. _Oh no, need to bring Chihiro leave. Fast, Any idea?_ Kuroko quickly ask Ogiwara as he is sure that the worker will soon come and drag him out of the cage and send to auction just like the pass few days he seen others being placed bid and sent to auction. Just like god have granted his wish oh so easily, he spotted the keys dangling from a worker's belt in front of him.

Akashi smirked and stand very close to Kuroko's cage, with the keys hanging on his belt. He stand close enough for Kuroko to stand up and steal the keys or snatch the key. He watched Kuroko from the corner of his eyes and look blankly straight when Kuroko's looking. Kuroko stared at the keys and looked around. Chihiro looked depressed and scared, the worker in front of him seems like spacing out and the other slaves in the area are mostly fainted or knocked out.

Kuroko slowly stood hiding his presence as best as he could and lean towards the keys. He was lucky since the keys was not quite many and won't make much sound if he trying to remove them from the belt. Akashi was quite interested, among the fox hybrids, the more tails they have, it were said that they have more connection with the underworld and magic. He look at Kuroko as he try he best to sneak the key out.

Kuroko looked at his brother, the key and then back at the worker to make sure the worker didn't notice him. There is a few close call as the worker shifted from leg to leg. But if he knew the worker know all along, he should just snatch it since the worker aren't the "real" worker. And frankly, doesn't really care if he ran away (Aomine: where is the real worker? A/N: Who knows? maybe Akashi threw him overboard for shark baits)

The cage are just like bigger dog cages, the space between bar are quite small. Kuroko used his tails to balance himself on 2 knee and lean forward with the tails act like sort of weight balancing.

Chihiro looked at his maybe-is-or-maybe-not brother trying stole something from the belt of the worker on the ship. The red haired worker never told him what his name is, but he treated him the nicest. Like he defend him from drunk workers that tried to -ahem- -ahem- rape him, and give him more food rather than one bread a day.

Fearing the red head will lose his job he tried to stop his brother to do whatever is he doing now although he got no idea what his brother is trying to do. Secretly tho, he liked the red haired worker "Oh god... no wonder Kuroko worried for him, he doesn't get the situation even tho he was just captured and shipped here and was trying to save his capturer from getting fired?" Ogiwara face palmed. (A/N: If you count the hand pass thru your half invisible head is face palm, you can say that he's face palming XP)

Kuro-chan, I understands your feelings now. Your brother is hopeless. Ogiwara looked at Chihiro which trying his best to stop his brother without getting caught.

Kuroko smiled lightly_ This is why I liked him the best, because he's kind._ And almost cheered as he got the key. He draws in quietly and careful not to make the keys click onto each other. He grinned in excitement as he finally got the keys into his cage without the worker notice. (Well, the worker knew all along)

Akashi walked away almost immediately Kuroko got the keys. And turn a few rounds around the slave cages. he observe Kuroko from far back. The black market was built in an underground tunnel that formed naturally but expanded artificially it was quite huge but dark.

Kuroko looked at the lock on Chihiro's cage. Trying his best and sharpen his eyesight. B...L...I...T...Z...L...O..C...K... He read the logo carefully. And give up because the keys in his hand got nothing to indicate which keys is for which lock. He sniffed around the keys and tried to guess which key smell most alike to his brother's.

Thug. Thug. Kuroko ear twitched. Footsteps. Different from the light steps that the red worker, this one is heavy and sounds like elephants. He panicked. A wild fat worker appeared. Please choose a pokemon Ogiwara cheered.

Screw you dammit. Kuroko sweatdropped.

Ahahaha, let's just send him can easily controls elements right? let's blast him away with air! Ogiwara tell him but sadly Kuroko is totally clueless about magic and elements.

What are elements? come a very blunt questions with a straight that usually make the slave lord send him flying in fustration.

...Ha... Ogiwara gawked. No wonder, Kuroko's limiter is not yet released, or maybe the limiter is already off, he never noticed? Well, oh ****, if that the case, Kuroko will have ran away years ago. Really, Ogiwara felt bad because although Kuroko lived for 21 years, in fox's time sense, he still like a toddler. He doesn't even know how to hide his tails and ears, and he's already involved in slave trading.

Kuroko's cage was opened and a fat hand reach inside and grabbed the collar on Kuroko's neck. The worker attached a metal chain onto Kuroko's collar and dragged him out. Kuroko quickly threw the bunch of keys towards his brother's cage while the worker looked away and started to check his list for next victim. Kuroko struggled. Just...how to say, command the air to obey you er... it felt like er... the air will obey you if you're really 8 tailed fox. Ogiwara panicked as Kuroko was dragged around and one of kuroko's tail started to bleed.

Tails are very important to foxes, every single one of them contains special energy. If the one contains life force is damaged, it may causes coma or dead.

Chihiro opened the cage and chase Kuroko. No! Kyuubi! Tell him to run! For the exit! Kuroko panicked and starting to trash.

I can't! No way a 2 tailed fox can get my message! Ogiwara also panicked, what is him the most sucked great great great grandfather in the world that cant protect his own kin. Kuroko was so scared, not scared for himself, but the safety or his own brother.

Maybe the fear reached it peak, or whatever. Kuroko's tails started to glow and suddenly, a blast dome of air suddenly surronded Kuroko and the worker. The worker screamed and struggled, the air started to slice him everywhere. Chihiro startled and not sure to go near or help his brother out. He could only hear the worker screamed and beg for life pitifully.

After awhile, the dome slowly cleared out, the worker is being sliced every where, not deep, but enough to bleed. Kuroko was unconcious as soon as the dome dissappeared. The worker fall to the ground, dead or half dead clearly out of commission.

_Yay we did it!... Kuro-chan? Kuro-chan?! OMG kuro-chan!_ Ogiwara looked at Kuroko, whose body slumped and 2 of the tails was bleeding. Oh no, did the worker accidentaly damaged Kuro-chan's tail that contain life?

Akashi grinned in excitement when he saw Kuroko's power. He approached Kuroko and Chihiro. Now, let's go kick Haizaki arse!

"I seen enough."

**A/N: thanks for the reviews ^^ I not really sure how this story will go _ But I think I'll need to decide a lover for Chihiro. It might be one sided Chihiro x Akashi first but after that main will be AkaKuro! Hope the story is not too slow or too confusing. I also decided to add extra info about the Foxes below here, you guys may think of it as something like Omake! ^^**

**P/S: I didn't describe the background because I wanna let you guys imagine it **

**Tails of Foxes:**

**There is 10 type of tails in total!**  
><strong>Life(Every single fox must have this)<strong>  
><strong>Wisdom<strong>  
><strong>Power(Energy sort of thing essential to use Elements)<strong>  
><strong>Strength<strong>  
><strong>Beauty<strong>  
><strong>Luck<strong>  
><strong>Survival Instinct<strong>  
><strong>Elements:Basic: AirFlame/Earth/Water**  
><strong> Advanced:Metalsetc/etc (can have multiple elements in 1 tails)  
><strong>**Special Ability: Anything you guys can think of LOL  
><strong>**Symbol of King (The whole world got 7 kings in total. If a king died, another fox will be choosen randomly.)**

**A fox will have maximum 9 tails when first born. The amount of tails determine the abilities and power or the fox.**

**1~3 tails : Common**  
><strong>4~6 tails : Rare<strong>  
><strong>7~8 tails : Very rare<strong>  
><strong>9 tails : Born Genius (in human way)<strong>  
><strong>10 tails : Absolute King (sadly haven't decided who)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Well, Akashi in fact didn't expected this. The war 7 years ago proved that fox hybrids are powerless. Anything that go beyond his expectation pretty much will spike his curiosity. He head towards Kuroko that's fainted and checked his breathing.

Pretty much alive, but a bit of faint. Chihiro watched silently at the side, tail sway sides to sides and ear twitching. Seeing Akashi checking his older brother for any injuries. As curiosity kills a cat, he head over to the fallen worker that sliced up by Kuroko's wind dome.

Poke. Poke. Poke. He accidentally poked a spot and the wound nearby gush out from blood. Chihiro blinked. And poke it again. The worker seems alive but unconcious as his eyebrows twitched. Chihiro poke around the green/blue veins that formed on the worker over time and watched as the blood spurt out from the sliced wound. Seemly enjoying it.

_Ah...my dear grandson will be a good fox someday. _Ogiwara sighed as he drink his imaginary tea in bliss.

Akashi bridal carried Kuroko, using few of the tails to cover Kuroko exposed "parts".

**(Kuroko: You're so evil, showing Akashi my naked body just on the 3rd chapter. A/N: LOL Haizaki's fault. Haizaki: I'm just following the script dammit! QwQ A/N: Don't make that face, too creepy. Haizaki: You put it there! A/N: XD) **

"Now, now, let's the game begin" Akashi hummed slightly. It'll be funny, to see Haizaki expression when he just invited in a ship of enemies into his own territory. Yup you read that right. This ship that just came back from Asia belonged to Akashi. Since when? Since Akashi raided it before it can reach the dock. Straight and forward. You don't really need to plan anything if it to raid a merchant ship that have no gunners nor striker on them. Powder Monkeys are nothing against Akashi's crew.

Akashi pulled the white cloth Kuroko originally had on him so it won't dangling around and instead provide a bit of cover for Kuroko. _Whoa he's light, need to fatten up this little fox later. _thought Akashi when he carried Kuroko. Akashi used one arm to half carry Kuroko and blew on a whistle using the free hand.

The whistle resounded around the cave and easily tell Akashi's crew it's time to attack. Akashi then noticed Chihiro that have his tail swaying happily as he poked the worker around with a stick from nowhere. Akashi sweatdropped as he watched the worker go from minor bloodloss to huge amount bloodloss and getting paler.

"You, stop playing with the half-dead body" Akashi not really sure Chihiro's name because they only know each other for a short time. Sadly, unlike Kuroko that understands what they're saying for getting caught 7 years of his life, Chihiro got no idea what Akashi saying with his fluent english.

"Eto...Nani ga iteru deska?" (Er...What are you saying?) Chihiro is very confused. He know Akashi is talking to him as nobody is around them. Is he encouraging him to poke the worker or no?

...Akashi have a long blank at Japanese as Europe doesn't really have people use Japanese on daily life. "Tsuitekite (Follow me)"is the only word Akashi could think of before he re-adjusted Kuroko and walked towards the place the battle take place. Some crew members of Akashi broke the locks at the other cages in the slavery area. Sucessfully free-ing a lot of slaves Haizaki illegally caught.

Eventho the underground cave is filled with Haizaki's men, no way they can hold the slaves and fend off Akashi's trained striker and gunners at the same time.

In the midst of the battle, Akashi walked as if the battle was not happening at all. Smooth and light, the men of Haizaki and Akashi's are too busy fighting each other. Haizaki quickly send the nobles to the emergency tunnels to leave. But Akashi isn't going to let him go that easily. Haizaki raided one of his empty vessal while he was away and he aren't letting him go so easily.

Akashi already scouted the area around Tortuga and found various supicious tunnels connected to this blackmarket at come abandoned sites. Akashi smirked. He already ordered his men wait around the tunnel's exit.

"Checkmate"

"Akashi-kun, what should we do with the exhibited stuffs?" Nijimura, the quartermaster asked. There is gold made statues, clearly stolen jewelries, slaves, wines and various trinklets. Some you can even regconizes those are originally from Akashi's vessal.

"Let the slaves go, and lap up all the teasures like always" Akashi watched as Nijimura nodded and head off to send orders around. And he felt that the bundles in his arms buried himself to his chest and the tails wraped around his waist like he is a huge warm providing teddy bear and turned around.

Kuroko turned around and around. What is this insufferable heat?! He was used to sleep in cold cage or floors so instead of comfortness. The warm give him a sense of unease like when Haizaki tried to burn him with a fire torch. He twisted and turned and finally opened his eyes seeking the source of his misery.

"Oh my, the cute little fox has woke up," the voice startled Kuroko. Kuroko blinked. clearing his foggy mind.

A red head. Enemy. Carrying. Him. Single eyed. A male. Good looking...And...What do this good looking guy got anything to do with me?

"..." Kuroko was drilled by Haizaki that he could never talk unless ordered to. If this guy is a underlings of Haizaki, and seen him talk, he'll be immediately send to the torture chamber. Despite his head fills with tons of questions. He kept quiet. Observing the guy infront of him... until he noticed he is being bridal carried by the red haired male and Chihiro looking a bit... is that pouting?

He quickly got down from the stranger's hand and stand in front of Chihiro protectively. Fangs bared with furs on his tails stood up straight. "Who are you and what are you trying to do to us?" Kuroko's instinct act up seeing his own family unprotected. Ignoring all the warning signs that writes "a promising torture will be ahead of him if Haizaki is there" popping out in his head.

Chihiro now was confused. Why his older brother is baring his fangs at their savior? Why he feel hurt when seeing the red headed guy looking at his brother in a seductive manner? And...what is his brother saying?

Now Akashi is fascinated, he can still move after releasing almost all of his mana from his tail. Even tho the teal haired fox speaks wobbly but it sounds just right and pleasant in a way. He looks quite cute too just a bit too skinny. _His stance are wobbly and pretty much random, he doesn't really know how to control the magic and it took trolls on his body releasing all the magic insides himself all of sudden._Ogiwara noted.

If Kuroko really fight Akashi without aid of his magic, he'll be beaten by Akashi single handly. Instead of a legendary trickster in the urban legends, Kuroko looks just like a cute little puppy that try to act strong in Akashi's eyes.

"I'm Akashi Seijuuro, and I want you"

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry as the grammar could be confusing _lll I pretty much sucks at it =v= This story is not beta-ed or anything so some parts might be pretty much confusing. The characters might be a bit OOC (out of character) because Akashi's characters is so hard to grasp. I don't want him to be so sadist (It'll scare off Kuroko now, maybe can turn more sadist later) or too loving (too creepy)... And I just checked chapter 2 there is some part that I didn't able to upload at the Fox's tails part and seems confusing missing a few words here and there. _ So I corrected it a bit. (It seems like fanfiction doesn't allow us to put up a list)**

**Mana for magic:(You'll know if you play a lot of games, the 1 with blue bar LOL)**

**Mana is a type of energy that automatically accumulate in a container, in Kuroko case, the tail(Power) is his container and he use the power of both tails (Power and Elements) to form an attack. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Arrest all the pirates and the law breakers!" A loud voice sounded from the exit of the basement.

Akashi groaned. _Great_, _more inconveniences... _"Oh well, _princess_. Let's head out before we're all send to jail" before Kuroko could react or say anything, the redhead fixed Kuroko's body between his arms comfortably and ran straight towards the exit, where the navy would probably be.

Kuroko doesn't feel safe around the redhead, nor does he trust him at all. But what else could he do?, But he is scared, and hurt so there wasn't another option. He hugged Akashi as hard as he could with his thin arms, closing his eyes tightly. He never knew a human could run so fast, or be this strong. Akashi smell surprisingly good, not like those fat, vicious grassy humans or the guards under Haizaki's orders. Akashi smelled like the sea, salty and powerful, with tints of cinnamon and gunpowder. It was quite relaxing and Kuroko couldn't help finally let his guard down, relaxing and wrapping his tails around Akashi's waist. The dizziness wasn't helping at all and he found himself almost falling asleep in the warmth of the captain's chest.

Chihiro watched with a pout and worried eyes at Kuroko's pale face, observing Akashi's form carry the fox easily, running without sweating a bit, leaving the white-haired little fox there. "Don't look so sad" A lazy voice spoke behind him and the small fox turned.

A man with short black hair and calculating silver eyes watched him. Chihiro felt even smaller in front of the man. He wondered where he came from since he didn't saw the man in the ship where he was put when he was kidnapped.

"I'm Nijimura Shuuzo, quartermaster of Teiko." Nijimura smiled gently at Chihiro who titled his head in confusion, the man seeing it in his eyes. The small fox only understood the name of the man.

"Ah... I suppose you don't understand English, eh? . _Come on, we need to move. The navy is all over this hellish place and as much good we are doing now, we are still pirates and they'll be glad to have us on their cells. Move''_ Nijimura spoke quickly in perfect Japanese, Chihiro only nodding glad he could understand the man clearly now. Nijimura smirked and drew out his sword, ready to fight.

The feeling of excitement bubbling vividly in Akashi's chest was heavy and powerful but quickly faded away at the sight. Only a small squad was there, guarding. How boring. It had been a long time since he raided a ship, and since today's seemed quite the big thing he expected more action. With quick strides and powerful blows, he pushed men easily and cut them with his sword when they got too problematic. Observing the ship, counting the men around, Akashi swiped them easily, leaving them in small puddles of blood, others even running afraid and throwing themselves to the sea.

Akashi made the whole navy squad kiss the floor, with just a few bullets brushing slightly on his clothes leaving them torn and he himself quite grumpy at the sight.

Kuroko was scared out of the word. First he was carried and run around really fast. Next, he was almost sent flying. Most scary part is he thought he was going to get used as a shield since the bullets were clearly aiming at them and a bullet brushed the thin soft hairs of his tail. But he had to admit it... '_This man is dangerous!_' Kuroko thought, biting his lips scanning the crowd on the floor if someone would aim again to them.

'_Really scary, I need to agree' _Ogiwara added, his playful voice echoing in Kuroko's mind.

"I can't believe… you, you… just did this" Kuroko dead panned looking with his blue eyes wide and full of fear and surprise. Those poor men, some agonizing in pain others already dead all around them. None spared, and just one man, the one carrying him in his strong arms did it. All by himself. Akashi smirked, enjoining Kuroko's reaction, his expression full of delicious fear, those pretty eyes all wide and that small pink little mouth open not knowing what else to say.

"Of course I did, if I didn't have the ability to defend myself and fight, the creatures in the sea right now would be enjoying my corpse as a meal''

The words were soft spoken, but sharp and threatening. Kuroko shivered slightly. This man was dangerous, incredibly dangerous. He got apart from Chihiro, his little brother, after years of not seeing him now finding him in such a bad place and now, not only him but Chihiro as well were going to be under the claws of another man that was going to hurt them.

The fox only gulped, biting his lip, the thoughts around his head rising a headache quickly.

"Please, put me down" Kuroko whispered, missing already the solid floor under his feet. After all the movement he transpired in Akashi's arms, he needed to feel the floor again.

"No" Akashi bit the side of his cheek, holding a full grin. The little fox was really entertaining.

"Why?" Kuroko whined, shivering at Akashi's expression. His eyes were focused on the direction in front of them, but Kuroko clearly saw how dark the man's eyes turned, how his lips curved slightly holding that evil smile.

"Because I enjoy seeing your expressions. They are quite amusing, may I say"

Kuroko closed his eyes and cried internally, preparing himself for the worst.

Nijimura finally arrived, sighing. After finishing his work of tying all Haizaki's pawn and guests he expected to get some action. But as he saw the scene in front of him, he reluctantly put his sword down, grumbling.

"Again, you got all the action and didn't leave at least one for me" Nijimura sheathed his sword, looking at the blood staining the ground.

''Thirty-six men hardly can satisfy my blood thirst, Shuuzo'' Akashi muttered "Tie them all together, we're heading to the Atlantic sea, I could use some sun" The dimly lit basement really dampened his mood. The moisture in the air made him sweat and sticky, and the smell to add, wasn't pleasant at all. As a pirate, he didn't have the chance to bath as much as he liked to, but at least he wanted to stay clean than smell like a skunk, thank you very much.

Kuroko squirmed as they exited the basement. The exit was built just beside the harbor so they can use cargo storage as an excuse to build the basement. His eyes were used to the darkness after living in one cell surrounded by it, cells, dungeons or basement, all the same. But when they got out, the sun was merciless against his delicate and unprepared eyes. The heat felt monstrous in his skin and he whined in his throat at the feel.

The blue haired fox finally adjusted to the light after a few minutes, Akashi carried him nonchalantly as if he weighted nothing. And refusing to put him down for unknown reasons. Kuroko started to feel anxious as Akashi refused to let him go or telling him where they were heading.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw posters and announcements all glued to a wall, the most eye-catching were the ones with Akashi's picture in them, the words 'WANTED' in black, thick letters with numbers, names and addresses under it. Kuroko gulped loudly. How could the mogul walk so calmly with his picture all over the place and in that kind of way!? The photo looked old, Akashi's eyes were as ruthless and cold as they are now, but the clothes in the photo looked different, way expensive and luxurious.

"Nijimura, is our ship getting suspected yet?" Akashi asked out of blue.

"No, we used a Navy certificate we got from the France Navy, and we easily get passed as France Navy. Although we all looked quite rowdy" Nijimura's sweat dropped as he remembered the day when the suspector came.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Oh! Excuse me for the inconvenience, I never thought you belonged to France's Navy'' The man scanned the ship's crowd, all men wearing torn and dirty clothes, most of them drunk and unconscious in the floor.

"What did you say, Takao?" said a tall man wearing glasses, his green hair soaked in sweat and his eyes focused in the mast of the ship.

"You're too religious Shin-chan!'' talked Takao who was in a worst condition, talking to the navy in front of him like it was Midorima.

"I swear I'll fuck you-ghnn… you hard! And-ecckgh… las mujeres-…." A drunken guy was murmuring under his breath, hugging a barrel, the stink of cheap alcohol coming out of it and his own mouth.

"We don't follow the usual image of a navy ship, do we?'' Nijimura nervously laughed, glaring at the drunken crowd, trying his best to cover up the disastrous situation.

Akashi is away, in Haizaki's ship, most of the crowd lost their control and took advantage of their captain's absent. Without Akashi, clearly the discipline in the ship disappeared completely.

'If Akashi were to know about this…' Nijimura thought, gulping and shivering slightly imagining the face of his cruel captain ready to punish.

**~FLASHBACK ENDS~**

Akashi sighed, already expecting that kind of scenarios in his head.

"Ah welcome back, Captain Akashi!" Takao greeted Akashi from the ship above, waving his hand excitedly.

"Don't say Akashi's name so loud! Dumbass!" Midorima then gifted Takao with punch on the head.

"Ah, Midorima. Help treating this little guy's feet. He was dragged on the ground and it bleed a bit" Akashi handed Kuroko to Midorima after he walked over the platform with the plank connecting the harbor to his ship.

"Send him to my cabin after you are done treating him" Kuroko was... being handled like he's not even there at all. Which kind of ticked him off. Midorima observed the fox in his arms, stunned. Where did Akashi got such a creature!?

"Load the gold and pull the anchor! We're leaving!"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**  
><strong>I'm so happy that Marzippan volunteer to help beta the story ^w^ It turns out so well! And I squealed while reading it myself XDXD<strong>

**Supernatural that will exist in this fiction:**  
><strong>Vampires : It was a myth for humankind but it do exist.<strong>  
><strong>Dhampir: mix of human + vampire<strong>  
><strong>Hybrid in different animals form<strong>  
><strong>Dragons<strong>  
><strong>SirenMermaid: It not really the same thing, but I make it same**  
><strong>Nymph: Trees spirit.<strong>  
><strong>Werebeast: Different from hybrid as it can change completely into animal. And mainly take on canivorous animal. Like tigers. <strong>  
><strong>Elfs<strong>

**For now I suppose?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Momoi's bar, Tortuga**

"Ah~ I'm so fucking disappointed!" Aomine groaned loudly, tossing his head back. Why that Akashi had the devil's luck! The stupid excuse of a squad leader let go a goddamn huge prey right on his territory! Then the fucking squad leader was ordered to investigate a certain storage that was illegal and the fucking top of the thing, the fucking squad leader met up with the great Akashi Seijuuro and he just got to flirt with girls while the huge prey just swiped the men of his squad.

"Aominecchi, that's your fault for being so perverted and leave your post so randomly!" Kise barked a laugh as Aomine told him the main reason why he didn't met with Akashi. Flirting with girls? For God's sake.

The moon was up in the sky, bright, shiny and beautiful. Around this time, Momoi's bar fills with noisy dirty drunkards, thieves, pirates and scum. No one really cared though, everyone was responsible of their own shit and their own goddamn bussiness.

"That's why... Every time I tried to catch him, he always slipped away! Oi, Kise save me…'' Aomine whined deep in his throat, looking at the blonde with pleading eyes. Aomine was never the one to beg, to reduce himself to something like that, but in this case… dealing with his superiors was something he didn't want to experience.

''Those riches high up bastards are going to get my ass, Kise. Come on'' Aomine finished, with a face full of empathy, maybe fear. It was the face of a man that knew he was going to die.

"Uwah, is this a nightmare that came true? We actually reversed roles!" Kise cheered happily and loudly "Besides, it's your own suggestion wanting to hunt that Akashi guy. Besides, why are you asking help from your own quartermaster? We're on the same boat, literally." Aomine sighed and took a random cup in front of him to drink, the horrible smell of cheap whiskey filled his nose immediately.

"Let's set sail for Atlantic tomorrow! It is said that Akashi tends to raid ships there- Oi! What you drinking!" Kise tried to stop Aomine but the cup was already in his lips, the thick, gross whiskey making his way down his throat, the poor Aomine was too depressed to identify what he was drinking. Kise cringed at the sight.

"Oh my! Ki-chan, quick, bring Aomine to the back and lock him into a room before he gets married accidentally _again_!" Momoi shrieked, watching with worried eyes the tanned man that finished his cup quickly. Surprisingly, Aomine didn't drink a lot. He preferred to have his head clear and sober, instead of filled with nonsense and blurry images. He liked to have control over himself, but Momoi knew that the idiot when he got too emotional could get stupid ideas.

Now Aomine was drinking one of her customer's whiskey like it was water. As he tended to not drink often, the alcohol filled his thoughts quickly.

Kise was still trying to process the information. Married? Aominecchi? What in the-

"Why Momoi-chi?" Kise was curious. Incredibly curious. Married? Aominecchi?

He always was the principal of Aomine's targets to pranks and bully but with this information maybe he could get that goddamn bastard a sip of his own medicine!

''Tell me-huh?'' Kise turned his head around, his blonde hair shining under the cheap lamps of the bar and with confusion in his eyes, he saw Aomine grabbing his hand, with a cheeky smile in his tanned face and a mischievous glint in his deep blue eyes.

''Marry me''

And all the excitement and curiosity turned in horror in Kise's eyes, as he shrieked away yelling nonsense to Aomine that apparently thought that the blonde was a woman since 'you could get a better bra so I could get a better look to your boobs you know'.

The people around them watched in silence, a few snickers and growls were muttered. It was a rare sight to see a Captain of the Navy propose to a fellow companion, in his uniform all dressed up looking like an imbecile.

"Ahhh… Well it happened'' Momoi sighed, scratching her arm awkwardly. Her pretty pink eyes eyed the still horrified Kise that tried to get Aomine to get off of him.

"Well, Ki-chan, Ahomine always confesses to the first person he sees and will immediately ask him or her to marry him when he is drunk... and flirt with them until the alcohol wears off" Kise was beat red in embarrassment as the people in the bar sent him gooey eyes totally deaf to Momoi's explanation.

"Well, Ki-chan good luck!" Momoi cheered with a nice smile on her rosy lips, Kise whined like a kicked puppy under Aomine's strong hold on his waist.

"Uwah, Momoicchi is so cruel!" And so, Kise found himself stuck with a drunk Aomine for the rest of the night.

**Akashi's ship, Southern part of Atlantic**

"Uhm… Midorima… sir?" Kuroko was feeling so awkward, the tension on his body visible on the little movements his tails were making. His blue eyes watched Midorima shifting through various bags of medical equipment for more bandages.

"What?" Midorima spat, muttering under his breath. That filthy people put their horrible dirty hands on his things! Where were all of his bandages!?

"Don't you think, you used too much bandages on my foot?" Kuroko muttered shyly, sweating a drop looking at his bandaged foot. It was a ridiculous sight, his foot had the size of a ball with all the bandages on.

"It's normal-nanodayo" Midorima answered with so much seriousness in his voice that if it wasn't because Kuroko had common sense, he could had believed it.

"And uh... Could you lend me some proper clothes, please?" Kuroko was starting to get real uncomfortable, having his legs exposed since only a white oversized long sleeve button-up shirt was covering him. Not to mention, most of the buttons are popped out, and when he tried to put them in place, the fell while the others disappeared mysteriously when he was dragged by the bulky worker.

Midorima scanned the blue-haired fox sitting on the room's bed. Kuroko had a really petite build, his waist thin, really thin. It'll be hard to find the size suited for Kuroko in Akashi's crew. Most of the crew men were nicely trained and fit since there is rarely food shortage on Akashi's ship. Midorima blinked... Whose boxer could fit...? He already gave up on the pants. Even a boxer will do as a pants for Kuroko.

"... You'll need to ask Akashi for that" Midorima decided. Akashi's clothing might be fit for Kuroko without hanging here and there. Because well, Akashi… is almost the same… tiny size as Kuroko.

"Ah, here it is" Midorima continued bandaging up Kuroko's tails with the old bandages he found in a pile of medical cases that belonged to the ships Akashi raided a few years ago. Kuroko only stared.

"Why are you so calm?'' Midorima muttered, working on one of the fluffy tails ''You were kidnapped by pirates and you are in their ship. Usually people would have a better reaction. When we capture them they always cause such a ruckus" The green-haired pirate finished, trying to advert Kuroko intense staring that made him uncomfortable.

"Because... if I trash around, wouldn't I be tortured?" Kuroko asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, you'll just get tie up" Midorima cocked a brow. If you're _tortured_ on _Akashi's_ ship, then you probably pushed Akashi's buttons too hard until he sends you to be Murasakibara's play toy.

"As long as you don't mess around with Akashi it's very unlikely you'll get tortured... Okay, I'm finished" Midorima cut off the excess bandage and tied it up neatly. Kuroko felt like groaning as his feather light tail now felt like dead weight.

Midorima scooped Kuroko in his arms, ignoring the shriek that came from the little fox. He walked calmly towards the door, still ignoring Kuroko.

"Wait! Why are you carrying me?!" Kuroko panicked "I'm getting you to Akashi's cabin-nanodayo, people that just had their foot bandaged usually can't walk" Midorima said with a grumpy tone. He wasn't a babysitter, to be carrying around Kuroko like a child but he had to. The fox couldn't walk by his own and he didn't want to deal with Akashi's antics.

_Having two ball shaped foot… Of course I can't walk! And you're the main reason why the people getting their leg bandaged can't walk! _Kuroko almost wanted to hit Midorima in the head. But he got a hold of himself biting his lip, keeping the gains to himself and his thoughts. As long as he wasn't sent back with Haizaki, be away from his little brother, he could deal with all of this. He think.

Midorima carried him through a long hall way and climbed up the ladder connected to the deck, Kuroko's sharp ears hearing loud voices and noise, Midorima started walking faster at the sound, growling under his breath. At the end of the hallway...

It was chaos. Literally chaos. The crew members were fooling around and some unknown objects were thrown at each, flying across the ship "Ah! Shin-chan! How is Kitsune-chan doing?" Takao chirped loudly, running towards Midorima happily, on his way dodging an incoming… boot? Kuroko wasn't sure but it was impressive anyways.

"Where is Akashi? Why is the crew a mess?" Midorima asked Takao. Kuroko tried to listen to their conversation but the crew was causing too much noise, almost hurting his sensitive ears, so instead of paying attention to the sound, he stared instead.

Kuroko must admit that the ship was impressive. He didn't got to look at the ship properly earlier as Akashi distracted his attention at noon. The ship was huge and well, just plain luxurious. It had three huge giant masts complete with massive white sails. Ropes and metal sticks completed the knot in an elegant way and connected the sails together with the masts.

The crew... he couldn't bear seeing it. There were three guys sitting across each other, sides to side and chatting loudly. It would have been a normal sight if it wasn't because a giant tall purple haired guy was munching on a guy's sleeve, this one having shiny black hair and lecturing the giant. And two men throwing random objects at each other... chairs, barrels, ropes, metal, swords... Wait! Was that a pistol? At the corner, a guy was hugging a huge barrel and looking drunk no matter which angle you looked at him.

Midorima started to walk towards the bow of the ship. While the medical room and crew cabin were located back of the ship, Akashi's cabin was not. It was a bit lower than them, in the lower levels of the ship but just beside the navigation room, the front helms, Akashi probably wanted more privacy since he picked such location for his room. But Kuroko found it strange as most of the trading ship he been on, the captain quarter were always at the back.

Or maybe he just wanted to avoid his crew as much as possible.

Kuroko almost screamed as a sharp harpoon flew towards him and Midorima, but the green haired pirate dodged it smoothly as if it happened every single day which is partly true.

After they reached the head of the huge ship safely, Kuroko let go of the breath he was holding. His pale skin was covered in a light sheet of cold sweat after those really close few calls of danger. The fox sighed in relief after Midorima walked inside the lower part of the bridge where Akashi's cabin was located. Free from dangerous flying objects.

Midorima put him in front of a door, elegant with dragon's and sea creatures carved in the shiny reddish wood. The fox would have stared longer, shocked at the luxury of the door, the fucking door, if it wasn't because his wrists were suddenly grabbed and thick ropes tied them roughly.

''Huh? What-what are you doing!?'' Kuroko shrieked, lowering himself a little when Midorima hissed a 'shh' sharply.

"Akashi is having a nap-nanodayo. Don't make noise if you know what is good for you" Midorima deadpanned "Don't worry, the door will open inward later, so you won't get hit when the door is opened. And do not disturb, make noise or even try to run. Akashi will know it, and you'll face the consequences. Unless Akashi opens the door, don't move or I will not guarantee your safety" Midorima finished and walked towards the exit.

"Wait! Are you leaving me here!? Like this!?" Kuroko shouted and shut his eyes when Midorima hissed a 'shh' again from the door. Was he seriously going to leave him there completely naked!? Okay, with a no button shirt hanging but same as naked...

Poor little Kuroko trembled and decided to sit on the floor, the position awkward but good nonetheless. He would have to wait for that scary man to wake up.

**Thanks for the reviews! ^^ I just love to read them and squeal around after reading them.**

**Beta-ed by Mazippan ^w^ **

**Nothing I can think for Omake yet but... let's make a Aokise short scene for Omake XD**

**Omake:**  
>"Momoicchi... Save me please..." Kise groaned... Aomine's pickup line seriously sucks.<p>

"Arara... but the way Aomine stick onto you just look like you two switched roles" Momoi answered and quickly shuffled the shaking container and pour the cocktail to serve the customer beside them.

"Eh!? I got look like this!?"...Aomine literally tried to rape him and coo him with weird pickup line.

"Kise... you look more pretty than a Tasmanian Lobster." Aomine whispered slurry to Kise ears. Sending chill to Kise's spine. "Aominecchi... is that an insult or compliment...?" Kise asked awkwardly, he knew Aomine loved Lobster but seriously?

"But you got no boobs to give compliments..." Aomine reasoned. Momoi felt sorry for Kise because she was certain that temperature surronding Kise just dropped a few degrees.

"Go to hell! Baka-minecchi!"

**Sorry for the late update btw ^^!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko was beyond bored. All the concern and anxiety he felt the moment he was tied to the doorknob was long gone. Boredness replaced it quickly. Certainly, nobody would favor tie up onto a door knob and nothing to do. There's a window just above him, but he doesn't even want or dare to stand as the bandages on his tails are so heavy that the weak muscle in his body refuse to budge, also, the scary man inside the room wasn't someone he wanted to see.

All he could see is blue sky through the window. It's wasn't bright, nor gloomy neither, just cloudy with soft salty breezes, perfect. He chewed on his inner cheek, worriedly. The quarters in this area were surprisingly quiet, since all the ship above him was filled with voices, music and yelling. Now he understood why Akashi preferred this part of the ship.

His eyes twitched as he heard shifting of clothes, clinking metals and some un-identify-able sounds from the behind the door. He certainly could heard a yawn and bones cracking. Okay, he hearing footsteps coming closer to the door. And what did the green guy say? Door opening inward? ...how was he suppose to avoid getting dragged by the door?

Well, too late for plans. Kuroko tried to stand up. Funny facts, the moment Kuroko stood up, Akashi pulled the door at the same time. Kuroko landed on his butt as he suddenly lost the support of the door, squealing slightly in surprise at the sudden movement of it. He groaned as it hurt the hit and gulped as he noticed the red head presence. Overwhelming as always even though he just woke up.

Akashi was equally surprised. Who the heck tied the fox on his doorknob? Internally, he was really amused at the scared and determined face of the little creature. Kuroko's expression looked just like a rabbit that accidentally walked into a wolf den with nothing and ready to battle until death. And the blue haired fox looked absolutely adorable and luring wearing those overly big white shirts that hanged on his tiny frame, revealing the smooth creamy skin underneath. But... With sharp eyes, Akashi noticed quickly the state of the poor thing. Kuroko was not only tiny by nature, but he was too thin. Some scars were here and there, staining the pale skin, and he could see how bony his legs and wrists were. He was sure if he lifted the shirt, he would count quickly how many ribs the poor thing had. The sight made him uneasy and left a bad taste in his mouth. Yeah, he was a pirate, and sometimes he tortured scum, but who would actually hurt something so defenseless as this fox?

Kuroko looked at the red head, feeling the sharp and invasive stare and blushed madly, an adorable hue of pink adorning his pale skin. Akashi was examining him from head to toe as if looking through his very being. After organizing his mind, having some plans here and there to give the fox a proper nutrition, he chuckled as he saw the cute blush on the fox face. He went to undo the knots on the doorknob, noticing satisfied how the rope did not bruise the skin.

"Care to tell your name?" Akashi freed Kuroko and carried him onto the bed. Kuroko didn't struggled as he knew this guy was dangerous to mess with, his instincts screaming at him to stay calm. As much as he didn't want to accept it, he was weak and hungry, and in a second the scary man would have him face on the floor or his blood painting the walls.

"Kuroko " The fox kept his head low as it was taught by Haizaki to never look at people who were superior in the eye or he would get punished. He tried to look as calm as he could at the outside but Kuroko was internally so scared that he could possibly have a panic attack.

"Full name?" Akashi asked, not really happy at the way Kuroko kept his head bowed and flinched every time he talked to him.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" Kuroko thought inwardly. _This guy is way more overwhelming than Haizaki, he actually made Haizaki look like a mice in front of him… _

"Tetsuya, huh? Such a proper name for you" Akashi smirked then from one of his pockets, took out a pair of scissors. Kuroko stared at the sharp object in front of him.

"Uh...'' He wanted to ask, he really wanted. Temblors started to dominate him and he closed his eyes, waiting for pain to make its appearance but it never came. The sound of the scissors cutting something made him open his eyes, his gaze watching the man.

Akashi was cutting the bandages. Actually, he was fixing them. Cutting here and there, leaving enough to cover the fox's feet. The red head pirate rolled the enormous amount of layers into an organized manner, stocking them in his drawer mentally reminding himself to scold Midorima for the exagerated use of them.

"...Thank you" Kuroko murmured shyly as his mother taught him to "Midorima tends to bandage people too much" Akashi said, putting his scissors back on his pocket and fixing the wrinkles on the bed sheets "But he's the best medic in the crew" The red head finished, knowing that Kuroko wondered how he could have someone as messy with bandages as Midorima as the medic of the crew.

Akashi looked at the fox one more time, then sighed internally. Kuroko was too thin, he probably didn't have a single proper meal since a while. With a quick look around his room and the clock, Akashi mumbled satisfied as the time was always on his side. It was dinner time, the sun hiding behind the clouds. Perfect. He wanted the fox to eat as soon as possible.

"Come with me" Akashi opened the door after taking his red coat from the coat hanger attached to the wall beside his desk, filled with organized maps. The captain stepped out waiting for Kuroko to follow.

Akashi closed the door and led Kuroko to the deck after passing the hallway with the navigation room. Kuroko started to hear loud voices of the crew messing and partying around. Kuroko thought that the crew didn't notice Akashi as he walked up the stairs quietly.

Akashi stepped onto the deck. And hell froze. Every single one of them. Frozen.

Well Kuroko's thought escalated quickly.

"Takao, where is Nijimura?" Akashi tapped his shoes impatiently having the steel clinking on the wooden floor.

"Nijimura is having a drinking spree! He keep crying the fact that he getting tossed by the chick he met other day! And Chihiro-kun is very cold towards him! Captain~" Takao answered happily since he didn't do anything unlike the others. And Nijimura actually looked funny.

"Hmm... so…'' Akashi tapped with his gloved fingers one of his pocket, specifically the one containing the scissors. The men of the crew gulped knowing exactly what contained that pocket ''Who hasn't done their duties and was playing around?" Akashi smiled 10 times brighter with black auras flowing at the background. Kuroko was so glad he didn't get on Akashi's bad side.

"Everything's done, Captain!" The crew quickly answered while sweating.

"Then... Why is garbage everywhere? Is it me or does anyone see that disgusting underwear hanging at the 3rd mast? And there, the barrel is leaking and has a harpoon stuck on it" Akashi was smiling sweetly, he might looked really sweet and handsome if not for the devil's aura over spilling.

Your guess it's right, it was the harpoon Midorima dodged.

"Get to work. Now" The sharp tone on Akashi's voice was enough to make everyone rush to their posts and actually work like their life depended on it leaving Himuro, Murasakibara, Takao and Midorima standing.

"Kazunari and Shintaro go tell the navigator to head toward our base. And Tatsuya, Atsushi, cook something, anything to stuff Tetsuya up" Akashi pulled Kuroko hands and head towards the kitchen hall.

**At the kitchen hall**

Kuroko followed Akashi as the red head didn't let go of his hand and led him into a huge place with a nice smell of home cooking. As if on cue, his stomach called out in distress for not eating 3 days straight.

Akashi smirked, walking towards the small little fox sitting on a table, eating some sandwiches with a glass of warm milk. At his side, Nijimura was sobbing with a bottle of almost nothing of rum on his hand.

"Tetsu-nii!" Chihiro's tails wagged happily in the air as he saw his brother but slowed down when his eyes catch the red head looking at his brother amusingly, it kind of made him jealous at his brother from getting the red head's attention so easily. The burning of jealousy was annoying and stupid and Chihiro preferred to ignore it.

"Sit here, I'm going to get you some food" Akashi completely ignored Chihiro that send him hopeful eyes expecting the red head notice him. Akashi didn't do anything, but Kuroko inwardly felt sorry for Chihiro. Kuroko knew his brother well, the small grey haired fox tended to require a lot of attention than him, their parents always were with him, and probably the separation and loneliness made things worse. Yeah, he had Kuroko, but if he was watching Akashi with those eyes, he wanted attention. In the end, he was only a little kid.

Kuroko sat down and talked to Chihiro. The smaller fox bombarded him with various questions of Akashi. He even forgot the fact that their parents were nowhere in sight. Kuroko answered as best as he could, worried about Chihiro like how an older brother should.

"So… What is he like? Do you like him?" Chihiro insisted to ask Kuroko about Akashi and refused other subject.

"I think, he's a demon lord reincarnated by mistake to be a human. And he is scary" Kuroko answered bluntly. Let's hope Akashi didn't heard that.

**"Then... can you pass him to me?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews ^^ Thanks for the PMs as well, yea I know it's kinda OOC . Akashi is so hard to grasp the personality... Kuroko too... <strong>

**Beta-ed by Mazzipan ^^**

**Omake X3**

**Kuroko's bio  
><strong>Name: Kuroko Tetsuya  
>Father: Mayuzumi Nagato (Lower Mid Classed)<br>Mother: Kuroko Tetsumi (Noble)  
>HairFur : Middle length, Teal coloured  
>Eye colour: Sky-blue<br>Gender: Male  
>Bloodline: Half blooded- noble Fox<br>Ability: Strongly depended on Wind and water with hint of Fire and Lightning...  
>Height: 168cm<br>Weight: 34kg Extremely underweight  
>Age: 18<p>

**Akashi's bio**  
>Name: Akashi Seijuro<br>Father: -  
>Mother: -<br>Hair/Fur: Blood red  
>Eye colour: Heterochromatic eyes of Blood red and Glowing Yellow<br>Gender: Male  
>Bloodline: Mix-blooded<br>Ability: See through bits and pieces of future with his Emperor Eyes...  
>Height:173cm<br>Weight : 76kg Healthy  
>Age: 21<p>

**Mayuzumi's bio**  
>Name: Mayuzumi Chihiro (Lower Mid Classed)<br>Father: Mayuzumi Nagato (Higher Mid Classed)  
>Mother: Haneyane Mira<br>Hair/Fur: Grey mix Silver  
>Eye colour: Grey<br>Gender: Male  
>Bloodline: Normal Fox<br>Ability: Mix into the back ground even better than Kuroko  
>Height: 163cm<br>Weight: 50 kg Healthy  
>Age: 14<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**"Then...Can you pass him to me?"**

"Eh...but he's scary as hell" Kuroko raised an eyebrows. Chihiro hand some sandwiches to Kuroko seeing his brother's ribs and stuff. Chihiro nodded and smiled a bit. Kuroko chuckled lightly and munched on the sandwiches "Sure, anything you want!"

Kuroko felt so nostalgic saying that, watching as Chihiro cheered "Eat more bro, you looks like a stick especially wearing so...sexy" Chihiro laughed awkwardly at the end. Kuroko stopped...

"The heck!?" Kuroko screamed lowly just enough not to reach the kitchen where Akashi is.

He forgotten to ask for clothing as Akashi's presence was too distracting. Kuroko inwardly hit his head on the table. "Chi-chan...Is there any clothing you can borrow me?" Kuroko was starting to feel embarassed as it was at the dining hall which means, anybody can get in and see him with a shirt hanging.

"Oh my, I didn't have any clothing as well since father, mother and I were captured so abruptly..." Mayuzumi replied. Kuroko flinched as Mayuzumi implied "mother" in a poisonous tone. Althrough Kuroko and Mayuzumi is siblings, they're actually having different mother.

Kuroko's mother, Kuroko Terumi was once a noble family's daugther, but she rebelled and chosen Chihiro's father instead of the noble merchant's son. But their parents was furious and refuse to regconize Terumi as their daugther. Sadly, Mayuzumi's father was engaged to a far relative before he was born and did not know about it until Tetsuya was born. And so, miracles happens and Tetsuya become illegimated child while being the older sibling.

Sadly, Chihiro's mother died earlier than Kuroko's... And Chihiro hated Terumi because it was Terumi's parents that killed her mother. Who knows what Kuroko's grandparents are thinking, maybe they really worried about their daugther or simply just a plan to seperate Terumi and Mayuzumi. Luckily, Chihiro liked Kuroko a lot.

Kuroko was knocked back into reality when a plate with sizzling meat set in front of him. He looked up and see Akashi hand him a knife and a fork. _...Is him... expecting me to eat this?_ He looked back at the meat, judge on the size, it either a beef or lamb. He looked at Chihiro's food. 3 pieces of sandwiches left.

"Chi-chan...can I exchange it with you?" Kuroko looked at Chihiro's food and deemed it just enough than this people murdering plate of meat.

"Nope, finish it" Akashi comma- requested and sits besides Kuroko. "It's just a part of a cow, you should be able to finish it"

"Master, forgive me but, I wouldn't be able to finish it" Kuroko dead panned and stared hard at the piece of steak, wishing it to be gone.

"Even Midorima can finish it, he eat the minimum among the crew." Akashi decided, he liked to annoy this little fox. Watching as the ears and tails twitching. The fox munched on lips.

"Master, do I look anything like that green haired guy?" Kuroko groaned and his tails swaying around annoyingly as if agreeing with Kuroko.

"Not really, but you are so skinny like a dried bones we forgot to throw overboard" Akashi reasoned. Kuroko stayed silence, that statement altho meant as a joke, again reminded him he could get thrown overboard anytime the man liked. Akashi looked at Kuroko gloomy face and sighed, he cut a piece from the meat and stuck it into Kuroko's mouth. "Now, now, take a bite, and don't call me Master, dear" Akashi is feeling so amused as Kuroko pouted bright red while munching on the meat.

"It's good..." Kuroko admited... Using the utensils Akashi handed to him and try cutting down the meat just like Akashi did. Chihiro pouted at a side watching his brother got all the attention... but he'll let it go this time, his brother seemed happy this time unlike the times _before._

Chihiro whispered to Kuroko quietly to remind the fact that he's still half-naked and smirked as Akashi raised a brows when Kuroko went red like a tomato. Now this certainly makes Akashi feels that this Chihiro is challenging him over Kuroko until Kuroko cuts it. "Um...can I have some clothes...? and please dont murder my brother." well, that bubbles of ideas to tortu- *ahem* play with Chihiro quickly popped.

"Oh... my bad...I'm too focused on stuffing you up" Akashi grinned evilly "Besides, you look sexy without clothes"

"Master...You like bones poking out sort of body...?" ...Chihiro burst out laughing non-stop after hearing that question the red head face is priceless, he wished that camera was invented that time. Akashi tried to flirt with his brother turns out was a bad try.

"...No... here take my coat first... I'll get you clothings next time" Akashi say gloomily and put his coat over Kuroko. Chihiro laughed as Akashi started to grow mushrooms and ask why his pick-up line is failing. "Kuro-nii is always so dense towards that part" Chihiro smirked. Akashi sighed "Anyway, I'm going to navigation room, so we wont meet with any bad guys on the way safely, Tetsuya stays here no going to other place unless I come to retrieve you"

"Is the 'bad guy' navy?" Chihiro asked.

"..." Akashi leaves and clearly ignoring the question.

Chihiro looked at Nijimura and sweatdropped while Nijimura drools all over..._I might as well...work on this guy and give the red head to brother..._Chihiro smiled a bit watching Nijimuro mumbling nonsense while drooling. Chihiro chatted with Kuroko after Akashi annouced his leave.

Akashi walked towards his cabin hallway. Just a few steps down the hallway, unlike other ship's captain, rather than trash a bunches of maps at the captain's quarter, Akashi put some of his less important maps and navigation tools at the navigation room which is just a few steps away from his room.

"Reo" Akashi greeted the navigation planner whose looking at a huge maps around shore of new found land (America). "Ah, captain, what do you think about this loot a'ye?" Reo Mibuchi replied pointing to a paper he wrote at side. "Around 9 strikers 6 gunners and 1 useless captain. They're rebels from India which shipped explodesive weapon illegally. We might get some supplies for fire power. Or this one? It's a merchant ship from spain directly. A bit tricky but it'll provides foods for weeks"

"Hmm... We have enough foods and weapons already, but we could get some better weapons maybe, I need some bullets for my gun" Akashi take out a gun and brushed it a bit. "...You're keeping that gun?" Reo asked, the gun was left by the dead captain. "It'll brings misfortune."

"Nah no need be a mother hen. I'm not that weak to get taken down by curses or misfortune." Akashi toss the gun from hand to hand and snap it back to the holster. "We're getting the weapon ship, when the ship will pass by the route?" Might as well get some loot before we arrive at the base?

"Depends on the wind, as their route always go round like this so...

**Night 10:00p.m. Dining Hall **

-Creak- Akashi opened the old door to the dining hall. The dining hall is dimly lit as nobody was there else than Kuroko, who has fell asleep on the table... with the unfinished beef at a side. Akashi felt bad leaving the fox all alone here but work as a captain is busy.

Akashi quietly wrap his hands around Kuroko and tuck his coat to covers Kuroko better then carried him back to the captain quarters. Passing by the surprisingly quiet crew members that is actually staying quiet on the deck, Akashi enters his cabin and laid Kuroko on his bed. Akashi give up trying to get his coat back after Kuroko rolled himself in his coat and refuse to give back his coat even through Akashi tried so hard to pull his coat but not to wake Kuroko. Akashi sighed and leaves Kuroko in his cabin and continue outside to give out watch duties before coming back to sleep.

Unknown to Akashi, Kuroko's is half awake when Akashi opened the door to the dining hall, after all the years of sleeping everynight with fears of being dragged out suddenly to get tortured or drowned, you'll get to be a light sleeper eventually even if you originally sleep as deep like a log. Of course awake when he was being carried. Kuroko wanted to try out how his new master will react when he couldn't get back his coat... maybe he wanted to try the food earlier wasn't just a dream... surprisingly, the red head leaves him alone after a few tries of tugging.

Kuroko felt so safe and warm, the first time in his hell filled life at Haizaki's slavery he felt so comfortable on the comfy bed that swarmed him with the scent of the red head. He fell deep asleep as the event in pass few years took trolls on his body...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update This is unbeta-ed... and hopefully not OOC XP <strong>

**Anyway here's the omake before I forgets them XD Actually I run out of Omake ideas but... Let's know some pirate systems.**

**Omake:**

Pirates Historical Fact#1

Most Pirates are from Britains and rarely from Spain, because the Royal Navy of Britain employed many pirate as privateers to harass the Spanish Treasure Fleets on behalf of England. But when the wars ended, the privateers found themselves unemployed, and many of them turned to piracy once again, mostly in the Caribbean Sea.

Fact#2

Pirates used flags to frighten passing ships into surrendering without a fight. The original pirate flags were blood red, and this signalled that no mercy would be shown once the pirates boarded and battle ensued. As piracy developed, more flags were used, and pirates often had their own flags. The Jolly Roger, (a skull and crossbone) is the most famous pirate flag. The symbol had been appropriated from the symbol used in ships' logs, where it represented death on board. It was first used as pirate flag around 1700 and quickly became popular with pirates, who designed their own version of the flag, e.g. a skull and crossed swords.

Fact#3

You will wish you were a pirate than a sailor. Why? Life on a pirate ship appeared more attractive as they were independent of national laws, the crew were treated much better than normal sailors and prize money was shared out equally. Most seamen became pirates as they hoped to become rich on plunders of treasure and cargo ships. When pirate ships captured merchant ships, the pirate captain would ask for volunteers to serve under him. Many of the crew would volunteer as life on a merchant ship was harsh and conditions awful as you know, merchants are merchants because they're stinky -no offense intended but hey it's true most of them are-

Fact#4

There have been different types of pirates, these being, **privateers, buccaneers, and corsairs.**

**Privateers** were lawful pirates who were authorised by their government to attack and pillage ships of enemy nations. They shared their profits with the government and ensure their own safety.

**Buccaneers** were pirates and privateers who operated from bases in the West Indies, and attacked Spanish shipping in the Caribbean.

**Corsairs** were Muslim or Christian pirates who were active in the Mediterranean from the sixteenth to the nineteenth centuries. The Barbary Corsairs were Muslim, and operated solely from the North African states of Algiers, Tunis, Tripoli and Morocco, and were authorised by their government to attack the ships of Christian countries.

In Akashi's case, he's a privateer backed up by Britannia and he's flag is blood red than the Jolly Roger ^w^ since I think this way seems to fit him better and the stories is set around 16th centuries Xd


	8. Chapter 8

**Atlantic Ocean(Carribbean Sea), Akashi's ship 5.42a.m.**  
><em>Ahhh It's heaven, the ground underneath me is so fluffy and soft that I don't wanna wake and it smells so nice...<em> Kuroko snuggled into something warm, soft and slightly firm. It been so long since he ever sleep in a bed and not a rock hard steel cage floor and somebody so nicely scented..._..Wait...Somebody?!_

Kuroko blinked. Staring hard into a naked chest in front of him with his half lidded eyes. _Okay...What situation is here?_ Looks like... Akashi is top naked when he's going to sleep. Which kinda freaked Kuroko out at first and later bring the half awake Kuroko to wake up completely. Kuroko tried to stay still at first, but it's getting more and more embarassing staying in that position.

After squirming here and there, Kuroko decided, Akashi is a heavy sleeper. So he tried even harder but Kuroko failed to notice a faint smirk on Akashi when he's trying his best to get out of Akashi's dead grip that keeps on tightening on every failed attempts. _Urgh... I give up_. Kuroko decided to just give up and turned himself facing the wall instead while leaning onto the warm heat with his back waiting Akashi to wake up.

"Giving up?" Akashi smirked as Kuroko blushed ten shades harder as he was caught snuggling nearer to Akashi when he thought Akashi was dead asleep. Akashi hug harder for a few sec before pulling away from Kuroko and stretched like a cat which is his daily routine and swing around his hand to get his joints working and sore bones popping. "Master...why are you wearing an eyepatch when both of your eyes looks just fine?" Kuroko asked as he watched Akashi get the eyepatch from a latch under the bed, well usually he'll usually imagine a person wearing eye patch would have a ugly scar or something under it. Well this Akashi guy eyes look just fine.

"...It just... a sort of blessing I suppose" Akashi smiled lightly and tie the eyepatch. "You'll know what is it... if you stay with me long enough, don't call me master, just Akashi will do" Akashi stood and grabbed the coat from the bed which unfortunately, wrinkled and looks funny if wore without ironing it. Akashi stare at it... feeling the dread, Kuroko lean away from the redhead a bit across the bed.

Akashi swing the coat up and down from the shoulder pad. Some shiny trinkets on it hit on each other produce sharp noises, Kuroko's fox ears twitched. _No sound... again..._

The coat smooth out a little after a bit swinging and stretching here and there. At least it looked decent now. Akashi put aside the coat and then took his gun and tied a sheathed sabre from a barrel into his belt side. "You want some breakfast? or you wanna sleep more?"

"Eh... Ah... Breakfast please..." Kuroko snapped out and stopped staring at Akashi visibly appealing body. Sometimes, fingers are the most interesting to play with in front of someone if you're nervous and the certain someone is still naked. "What? Found something you like?" Just when Akashi lean in to tease Kuroko-

-Knock- -Knock-

"Captain... La-Lady Sylvia's vessel can be s-seen and it is c-coming this way" Akashi halted mid way. Kuroko take a peak at Akashi who just a few inch away. "why now..." Akashi moved away and slip on a white long sleeved shirt. Akashi step into his high boots and step a few times on the floor out of habit making a few thud to make sure the boots are in place.

"Tetsuya, Do NOT leave here no matter what okay? It's an order" Akashi harsh tone makes Kuroko flinch a bit but Akashi turned to leave as quickly to notice. Akashi opened the wooden door and a teen around 15 appeared. He have wheat coloured hair and blue orb full of spirit. "Ravis, this is Kuroko, take care of him while I'm away, bring him some breakfast first." Akashi gets his coat and walk out toward the deck.

"Aye Cap't" The boy stared a bit at Kuroko and run away to get breakfast as ordered. _Is that... a blush? _thought Kuroko.

Kuroko slumped. Heart thumping loudly as if a thousand elephant went on a stampede. What. the. heck. that Akashi-guy trying to do before that Ravis boy saved me..._"Oh my, wonder who is this Lady Sylvia?" _Kuroko almost jumped out of the bed hearing that.

"Ogiwara...?"

_"Good morning!"_

"Where you went?!"

_"Nothing much... watching that red head nice body thru your eyes I suppose, man... woman would kill for that guy... those abs and well, kinda short but overall quite sexy... you stared at the abs longer right?"_

"No! That... n-no..." Kuroko puffed red.

_"ptf- hahaha! You're soo red! Well, even if you dont, the opposite seems to be quite interested in you."_

"...That doesn't concern me...he's just interested at my powers and uses... never me...and I afraid I wont be kept here for long...I do not know how to control my powers, nor be of any use"

_"...That maybe true, but maybe not... you'll never know a betrayal before it happened."_

...Kuroko fell silence... Kuroko then stood up and walk to the windows. It still hurt walking on the grazed feet but still better than doing nothing. Kuroko gawked at the majestic ship with a mermaid statues at the front, with craved wave surronding the edge of it. coming nearer and nearer. Richies sure do spend their money well.

*Knocks*

Kuroko startled and looked at the door. Another soft knock resounded. Remember he's the only person in the room, Kuroko quickly dragged himself toward the door and opened it.

"Wha-" A tray of food is thrusted infront of Kuroko. Kuroko quickly takes it. The boy from earlier handed him the tray with 10 different shades of red from the ears until the neck.

"Ah! Um... My name is Ravis Rancher! Nice to meet you!" The boy presumebly 14 until 18 of age quickly blurred out with a smile. "...Tetsuya Kuroko..." Kuroko takes to few steps back to let Ravis in.

"Put the food on the captain desk! You seems so skinny!" Ravis quickly takes the tray from Kuroko hand's onto the desk. "And eat like you mean it!" shining a toothy grin at Kuroko he pushes Kuroko to sit down at the chair of Akashi. The chair is covered up to down in really soft cushions which feels really comfortable and relieves Kuroko's strained feet when sat on.

"Why are you... so red?" Kuroko asked Ravis as he seems to blush none stop.

"Ah, I thinking that we're getting a lady boss soon? And this lady boss is a foxy too! What a lucky person our capt are!" Ravis grinned or to Kuroko imagination, he feels like seeing a dog swagging its tail in joy.

"Lady Sylvia is a fox?!" Kuroko ears perked at that and turned to Ravis which sat on the bed. He's really interested about foxs in other region.

"Wait wait No, if Lady Sylvia is our lady boss we're having a mass depression. I mean you foxy! You're the first person our capt ever slept with so we thought you're our future lady boss... and the stuff you might do yesterday night..." Ravis trace off and becomes red again.

"...WHAT!" Kuroko almost spit all of the bread he unconciously chewed on but he choked on them instead. *cough cough*

"Woah chill lady!" Ravis stood and pat Kuroko's back, hope that helps.

"Where...Why you guys get that idea..?" Kuroko regained his breathing and puffed out.

"Your scent smelled omega... not sure is that system exist in fox... either you have in contact with an omega to have its scent cling onto you or you're one yourself but it certainly smells so in my sense and you look nice, so you passed" Ravis concluded and sits back onto the bed.

"You're...human?" Kuroko stared bewildly at Ravis and backed away. If this Ravis is an Alpha or Omega in most case it's a bad news. Omega will automatically depise other Omegas out of their families to remove competition for mates while Alphas, who have in touch with Kuroko with before are total sex crazed walking arseholes in Kuroko's category.

"Hm? You can't smell me?" Ravis tilted his head and almost agreeing, a pair of dog ears and tails pops out. "I'm a Werewolf with Direwolf as our ancestor! An Alpha too!" Ravis grinned and his extra appendage twitched as if showing off to Kuroko.

Kuroko feeling the dread press himself as far away from Ravis.

"Woah why with the sudden withdrawal!" Good at sensing Kuroko's insecurity, Ravis ears and tails dropped as if sulking. "You can't smell me?" Ravis looked at Kuroko worriedly. Noting in his own mind he need to inform Akashi about this... abnormal phenomena.

"Ah... I can't... sorry..." Kuroko turns really silent after learning Ravis is not a human. He really hated Alphas and Omegas difference. He had bad memories at both of them.

Ravis is a kind person, Kuroko understands that. However parts of him hated Alphas and Omegas to the core. His situations now is even worst as he can no longer know which is which... like a human.

"Hey don't worry! I'm not those dominant Alphas who thinks highly of themselves! Just think as a regular human!" Ravis quickly trying to win back Kuroko's good side. Suddenly Ravis flinched.

Kuroko noticed it. "Why did you just flinched?"

"Ahaha... Our capt is probably the one that slapped Lady Sylvia..." Ravis says.

"...Do pirate slaps people?" Kuroko idea of Pirate is literally,

_Line up the cannons man! _

_BOOM CRASH BOOM DABOOM_

_We sinked their ship!_

"No!" Ravis quickly cleared the bubbles that Kuroko showed him with his expression.

"We more times just throw planks over and go over to fights! those dramatic cannon is not quite common!" Ravis sweatdropped.

"You can't hear the slapping sound? It's quite loud!" Ravis was shocked as Kuroko took no notice of the sound. All animal races are all supposed to be really sensitive to sounds and smells. But Kuroko clearly have none of those which is really weird but the amzing amount of tail and ears seems real.

"Why does... Master slaps... people?" Kuroko puts his utensil back onto the tray lining it up even straighter before it cames in.

"Hm... It goes somewhere a long times ago... but you better get that from capt himself! I'mma getting your tray back to da kitchen! Don't do crazy stuff in 'ere" Ravis stood and takes the tray and goes out.

Kuroko tried to heightens his sense by focusing the surroundings of him, feeling extremely worthless that he can't even heard or smell anything.

* * *

><p><em>*Flash*<em>

_"Akashi, what you plan to do... the organization is mad!"_

_"I will not obey the organization without orders from the monarch..."_

"Wha..." Kuroko feels realy nauseas all of a sudden, what is this...visions?

_"It's THEY that'll obey ME, Queen Elizabeth will takes over the organization soon, Sylvia, you should change your owner of your leash... it's getting tight isn't it?"_

_*Flash*_

* * *

><p>Is that... what's happening now? Kuroko thought in bewildment. <em>so I can spies on them?<em> But Kuroko's already feeling sick after using a tiny bit of powers.

Wobbly but not that bad, Kuroko throw himself back onto the bed.

"Ogiwara... is this part of my power?"

_"I don't know but it certainly seems so..." _

Kuroko almost can imagine Ogiwara bored face in his mind.

_"I've found a loose screw in one of your memories fragment while you're talking to that Ravis boy, you wanna watch it?"_

"Hey! Don't messes with my head please!"

_"I found it so be grateful it's sealed and might tells you what happened to your powers!"_

"...Okay," Kuroko braces himself for the memories to come.

_"Well, no need to be so stiff, lay on the bed, it'll be safer even if you act out of the memory on the bed" _Kuroko nodded and lay back down on to the bed

_"Okay, here goes nothing!"_ Ogiwara break off the loose part of the seal

* * *

><p><em>*Flash*<em>

_"Mama! Mama!" I ran toward a woman... It's an unfamiliar face... I don't know her..._

_"Don't touch me! You monster!" The woman pushed me down to the floor and withdrawn her hand just as quickly as she lashes out._

_"Mama...?" In the fragment I looked dejected as I stood back up and slowly take a few steps back._

_"You're just... a _! You're NOT my child!" The woman screamed at me... I can't hear that as if it's is disturbed but I can't hear parts of it... "I've never born a monster! Look at yourself!"_

_"Wha-..." I saw myself drenched in blood, it's still dripping from my mouth and hands. And I realized, a few men, mutilated until unregconizable is a few metres behind me. Piled in a pile. It's sickening... the smell of iron and rotting flesh is awful, but in the memory I just watched. I can feel mysef feeling funny but why? it's so... weird being happy and sickening at the same time..._

This is when I, Kuroko Tetsuya realized, I doesn't even know what am I.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I'm so sorry for the hiatus guys! I kinda ran out of ideas and then my friends provided me with some really angstful and deep plotted stories and I'm trying them out and doubt myself able to write them up to my own expectations but...<strong>

**Hopefully they'll turns out well! and... **

**thanks for all the Reviews, Follows & Favs alike! I'm really moved QvQ ... Do you guys know? When you review a story on fanfiction, a lot of authors will giggles stupidly infront of the review pages or maybe that just me, haha ^x^ **


	9. Chapter 9

Kuroko blinked... he didn't act out of his dream, certainly. He kinda doubt who he really is now tho, do fox race eat raw meat or something? It's probably just a few minute have passed, it looked the same out the window where the sun is still as high.

"Ogiwara, did you see what I just see?"

_"Well, no. I can't see the memory themselves, just unlocking it, you're really still when you're out o.o I've seen people acts like total maniac when I unseals their memories, guess that's not really an awful memory then?" _

"It's strange... I think I'm not a fox but a werewolf instead?"

_"Ehhh, no way, I assure you're a foxy, you can see me! That proves something"_

"You're just half visible, almost transparent... I've seen myself covered in blood... in the memory," Kuroko sits up.

_"Maybe it's just a dream fragment that got mixed up with memories fragments, that's why there's a screw loose and easier to break. Sometimes if you got a dream so hard impact on ya, they'll merge into your existing memory."_ as if coaxing a child to believe lies Ogiwara quickly trying to cover up

"I see... how do you sneak into other people's mind anyway?" sensing Ogiwara is hiding something but Kuroko doesn't question it and switched the topic, having a feeling it's not something he wants to hear.

_"Hmm... you see... _

**Akashi's side**  
><em>This woman is insufferable. <em>Is exactly what's going on at Akashi's mind at the moment. Akashi watched as the lady fumed about his disobediance against "the organization" which secretly plans for rebel against Queen Elizabeth.

Lady Sylvia wore a pure black dress and have a coat similiar to Akashi's but in old worn out brown instead of flaming red. The corset she wore show off her slim waist and ends as short as a mini skirt. She also wear high boots that reaches the knees with really high heels at least 4 inches there...

_She'll die 3 seconds into a battle with those shoes..._ noted Akashi in his mind. Other than showing off her legs, those kind of shoes really are useless in the middle of a sea. In a ship, the flooring is made up of planks which may have bullet holes, harpoon holes and really, a lot of stuffs can easily spoils the planks which needs to be replaced quite often. **(A/N: I doubt real pirate ships have harpoon holes, just Akashi's XD)**

Stuck your heels into one of them and you're are vulnerable as a rabbit caught in headlights. Akashi lean back on his comfortable chair and looks at the contract the girl brings to him. And mused, the organization promotes democracy which really seems no difference in Akashi's point of view. People votes on leaders and got tricked obediantly into a cage of lies of the so called "leaders" that they voted themselves. "It's just a game..." Akashi mumbled.

"What you just say?" Lady Sylvia snapped up. _Instead of monarch being the player permenantly which can't be changed, this games can switches player, with an option of 'restart'. _

"Nothing, anyways, I won't join the organization, that's final," Akashi burnt the contract with a swipe of hands. Lady Sylvia shocked as the contract burnt to ashes when Akashi didn't even touched it. Thinking as a trick of eyes she pushed on.

"Why!? Queen Elizabeth is a protestant! You're!... You are a Catholic right!?" Lady Sylvia stood and shouted the last sentence.

"No," Akashi pulls down his eyepatch. "In fact," Akashi opens his eye which is bright yellow, akin to gold. "Luckily Elizabeth changed the religion and removed most of the exorcism activities happenings in England, I were able to moves more freely even with my noble status," _Darn all da religion stuff..._

"Now, before I decides to _scuttle _your ship, and feed some fishes, you better get out of here." Akashi glared at her. _Scram!_ Lady Sylvia could almost hear it echos within her as she shakily stood with fear but still put up a front and shot back.

"You'll regret this when the monarch fall-!" Lady Sylvia was cut off by her earring, probably diamond with gold shattered. A jolt of fear shot thru her body which she quickly turned and ran out of the room.

Akashi relaxed as Lady Sylvia go out, _that slap sure does hurt_... Rubbing his left cheek, _I would've just crush her right now and here if I can't control..._ By whatever means, Lady Sylvia is still a noble's daugther, now, Akashi's name would go bad when rumours get out that you just murdered a noble right?

"Girls... " Akashi groaned... unpredictable. Sylvia's father were a acquintances with Akashi, Francis Drake. A pirate which is quite famous around the part... despite Akashi does not approves with slave trades he's doing, he's a really good captain Akashi must admit. Sylvia is deemed illegitimate child after her mom died, she went out here and become a pirate.

"What a pain..." Akashi stood. _I'll go kick Sylvia out and plays with Tetsuya _Akashi stretched, sitting with a annoying girl sure is draining! Akashi opens the door and glance back to see if he left anything and softly closed the door.

Akashi got up the ladder at the hell of the hallway and reaches the deck. All his crew is dutifully cleaning up and actually do their jobs. _Such a good bunch of actors_ mused Akashi. If no guest are here, he can imagine naked crew member hang their underwear everywhere on the mast and throw stuffs everywhere or gambles at a corner like bunch of uneducated muscles pile. Just thinking about it makes Akashi headaches. It's just another daily for Akashi's crew.

Akashi groaned at the sun shining so brightly. Vampires. Is. Not. Sun. Resistances! Akashi feels pretty much vulnerable with so much light shining on him making him a bit light headed. Luckily the damage is reduced with the pirate hat covering half of his face.

Ravis notices Akashi whose standing at a side and observing Lady Sylvia and her crew at unloosening knots/store up their planks and pulls up their anchor. Akashi always did that, even if it's middle of a pretty much, burning morning. Pirate raids are mostly during the night so Akashi always remains under the deck for protection against the sun. While feeling bad for their captain, Ravis suddenly feels a really sharp dagger just stabbed him in a form of a glare.

_Shyt... He noticed me!_ Ravis feels sweat forming as Akashi glares dagger at him. "Ravis Rancher!" Akashi called out, and Ravis scrambled toward Akashi ignoring the whistles that sounds from both of his side on the way. "What are you doing here when I just ordered you to take care of Tetsuya?" Akashi intimidating stare always scare the crap outta him.

"There's a shadow! Sir! The longer I've stayed the shadow keeps shoo me away from the kid!" Ravis quickly tell Akashi before Akashi kicked him. He's just want to mess around the with the crew that is partly true but the shadow is a real thing too.

Akashi halted. _A Shadow? Spirit...?_ Ravis is sensitive toward the deaths therefore able to detect spiritual stuff or you call it, soul of the dead. "Interesting... what does it looks like?"

"It's... a male... Fox race unmistakable with 9 tails... highly blurred out, I suspect it's a powerful being... to be able to blur himself out so much" Ravis mumbled, sound getting softer and softer. Ravis noticed Akashi stiffened slightly but did not questioned it. Who could question Akashi?

Single red orb glowed a flash, but Ravis couldn't tell what was happened. In an instant, a few barrel of water beside Akashi exploded. Scaring Ravis to jump a few feet back. His captain is mad, rarely so.

"Adcha! That ish gonna need some repair!" Takao whistled, hiding behind Midorima of course.

Without a second word nor explains to the questioning glances, Akashi turned and walk down to his cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update! -deep bows- I've been shruggling with my internet OxO And I know some of you guys are itching to skin me alive or something like that, but! -puts a riot shield in front- I refuse to die! I mean, I don't want to die! <strong>_yet_!

**Okay so I just noticed, for the last chapter, I forgot to add an omake. And so, I decided to put 2 omakes in this Chapter! 1 for facts and 1 for... AomineKise moment XD (Takao: It's just an excuse to lengthen the chapter because the author is being lazy) **

**-brushes off Takao's comment- **

**~Omake 1~ Facts ~**  
>So, I decided to make Akashi a pureblood vampire! And like the anime, he have a strict father and a loving mother... blah blah~ They both is dead in this FanFiction, in a great war. Which you'll learn in later chapters that it affects Akashi quite greatly and Kuroko too in some ways. He's quite OP (Over Power) in most of my friend's opinion, but well, it's Akashi. Pureblood vamps have quite a few powers that they could use, like, mind controlling other vampires, shape shifting into bats, summoning a raw force of power that have shatters or breaks everything and so on, you get the idea.<p>

I'm sorry that this chapter is quite boring, in my opinion as well, but it plays quite a part because of the introduce of a new character, Sylvia that's play a role, in the story plot. She's in an organisation which go against the monarch, in England of my version. Do take in mind that, even if there's historical event that base on real event, they're not taken seriously because it's purely created from my imagination, like my view on the society back then and no offense to all really. **(Sorry for all the ramblings...)** So basically, the organisation is bunch of baddies!

And as a fantasy maniac, I'll be adding lotsa other stuff like Dullahan, Demi-gods and others, you know? It's a magical world I'm talking about XD! Vampire do NOT sparkles, I think it ruins their image, really? sparkles?

**~Omake**** 2~**

"So, what happened to you and Dai-chan?" Momoi asked Kise who looked at her in a daze.

"Aominechi won't get a mate, ever," Kise recalled what happened that day.

"Why?" Momoi asked, rubbed one of her beer mug with a clean rug.

"You see..." Kise then tell Momoi what happened last night.

Momoi had locked them up had _generously_ lock them up in one of her room upstairs overnight for free. Aomine take no reservation as he glomped Kise. Nibbed and licked at Kise's neck ferverishly. Kise flushed beet red as he is forced up a wall.

Aomine kissed Kise harshly, despite the rough kiss Kise found himself liking it. He moaned. Aomine slipped in and darted around. Hands slides up Kise's uniform to expose his smooth skin underneath.

Aomine break off the kiss and throw Kise onto the bed abruptly. Shocked as Aomine climbs on him in a sexual manner, Kise looks away, as Aomine huskily breathe on his neck.

Then...

Snores... Kise crushed suddenly as Aomine, like puppet whose string is cut as he slumped on Kise, who have quite a _problem_ down there, can't move no matter how hard he tried to squirm out of the dead weight on him.

"And so, until the morning I can't get a hint of sleep because my hard on don't go down! It's a torture!" Kise grumbled as he growled. His leopard counterparts showing the ears and tail in distress.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha" Momoi sweat dropped.

Click-cling!

Look over to Aomine who just entered the tavern, that looked, refreshed and in a good mood. Momoi look at both the werebeast and sighed.

Match-making Plan, The 32nd times - Failed

**Please R&R Thanks! Love you guys! ^x^!**


End file.
